Amnesia
by kutoki
Summary: Zero was hit on the head and has amnesia. Kaname is stuck babysitting. Zero has some dark secrets and will love bloom? Characters are OOC and is boy X boy and MPreg. Enjoy! So I loved writing this story, but I'm just not motivated to continue it anymore. If anyone wants to adopt it please let me know.
1. Chapter 1

DIsclaimer-Don't own Vampire Knights

Kaname sighed as he sat down to start writing in his journal. 'Why did this have to happen to me.'

flashback

Zero and Kaname were glaring at each other behind Yuuki's back once again. The day class was supposed to be going to their dorms but they were being eager again to see the night class. One of the more over eager girls ended up hitting Zero on the head hard enough to knock him out. Yuuki obviously ran over to Zero to check if he was okay and started panicking when he didn't wake up.

end flashback

"Big brother Kaname." Zero said walking into Kaname's room.Zero had got a room close to Kaname's. "I can't sleep." Yes to Kaname's displeasure Zero had amnesia. To make matters worse Kaname was stuck babysitting. The headmaster didn't trust Zero with the other vampires, Zero wasn't aloud in the girls dorm, and if he suddenly became hungry he'd expose what the night class truly was .

"Why is that Kiryu?" Kaname asked Zero who stepped closer to Kaname.

"I'm scared..." Zero said. Kaname would have laughed if Zero hadn't sounded so... cute.

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kaname almost snarled. The only reason why he was watching over him was because Yuuki had asked.

"Can I sleep with you?" Zero asked. Kaname almost fell off his chair.

"What?" Kaname asked.

"Can I sleep with you big brother? " Zero asked once more. Kaname had wanted to protest. Everything in his being told him to say no...but he promised Yuuki he'd take care of him and besides Kiryu looked so...small.

"Fine..." Kaname said biting back a snarl. Why did his life have to suck so much. Zero quickly climbed into Kaname's bed.

"Good night big brother." Zero said before falling asleep.

"Good night." Kaname said before he realized. He'd have to ask headmaster how much longer he was going to have to deal with this. 'I think I'm starting to loose my sanity.' he thought as he closed his journal and headed to bed making sure he was on the furthest side away from Kiryu.

To Kaname it felt like it was just a couple of minuted but Zero started screaming.

"Kiryu! Will you stop screaming!" Kaname grounded out. He looked at Zero when he didn't stop. "Kiryu!" Zero continued screaming. Realization hit Kaname. Zero was still asleep. 'Damn sleep deprivation.' Kaname thought. He started shacking Zero when Zero screamed.

"Daddy stop!" Tears were flowing down Zero's cheeks. To say Kaname was confused was an understatement. 'Damn it I just want to sleep.' then what Zero had screamed sunk in. 'What the hell did his father do to him?' Kaname thought as he tried to embrace Zero to calm him down. Which obviously had the opposite effect. Kaname sighed. 'It's to early for this.' and did something he never thought he would do. He started singing a lullaby. Yuuki told him that when Zero first came to Cross Academy she would sing him to sleep.

Kaname would have laughed at the thought of Zero being sung to sleep but Yuuki was there so he didn't. Zero calmed down after a while and fell into a peaceful slumber once again. Kaname hoped no one heard him...especially Aido.

The next day Kaname dragged Zero to the headmaster's room.

"Hello Kaname! How are you?" he said. Kaname glared at him.

"When should he be better?" Kaname asked.

"The doctor said it should be a couple of weeks." the headmaster said whilst backing up to the door to leave the room before he became a casualty in Kaname's fury.

"Big brother doesn't like me..." Zero said sadly suddenly making Kaname feel guilty.

"Tell me Kiryu...what did your father do to you?" Kaname asked. Zero looked away and started backing up until his back hit a wall. Kaname quickly moved over to Zero blocking any chance of escape.

"Daddy stop please! I don't want you to touch me any more!" Zero screamed. Kaname backed up in surprise. He suddenly felt angry but decided that it was due to his lack of sleep.

"Kiryu...Zero...your father's not here...it's safe...I'll protect you from him okay..." Kaname spoke softy so as to not scare Zero anymore.

"Big brother?" Zero asked.

"Yes." Kaname said. That was also the only thing he managed to sat before Zero hugged him crying again. Kaname started to stroke Zero's back. Once Zero fell asleep Kaname carried him bridal style back to Zero's new bedroom.

"What have I gotten myself into." Kaname thought as he laid Zero down on the bed. Kaname brought Zero to class wit him later that day. The day class students stared in shock as Zero held onto Kaname's shirt. Surprisingly Zero got what they were taught fairly easily and even helped Aido a little. Of course Kaname would always have to be near by or else Zero would started calling out for his 'big brother'. The other vampires knew of the situation and felt sorry for Zero just a little. Especially since they all heard Zero scream the day before.

Kaname sighed as he shut his journal. It's been almost a week and Zero still wasn't better. Zero walked into the room covered in cuts.

"Zero what happened?" Kaname asked. He didn't know when he started calling Zero by his first name but it didn't matter.

"I...I fell." Zero said not looking Kaname in the eye.

"Zero...tell the truth." Kaname said dragging Zero into the bathroom to clean the cuts because for some strange reason he wasn't a vampire anymore...or at least that's what it seemed like.

"Some girls from the day class were saying that big brother only watches me because you promised someone you would...not because big brother cares for me and then she and a couple of the other girls started attacking me." Zero sad shaking as he probably relived the memory.

"We'll talk to headmaster tomorrow about this. You change intro pajama's and tell Aido to come here." Kaname said. Zero left and Aido came into the room with Zero hanging onto his shirt until there was an opening big enough for him to slip through and he ran over to Kaname's bed. Both Kaname and Aido had to hold themselves back from tearing Zero from the bed and throwing him out.

"What did you wanna talk about Kaname?" Aido asked.

"I need a break from babysitting and...i need you to look through Zero Kiryu's files to see what they have about him." Kaname said looking to Zero for a minute.

"Why?" Aido asked curious to why Kaname was concerned about Kiryu now.

"I think he might have been sexually assaulted by his father..." Kaname said as he looked at Aido.

"WHAT!" Aido screamed. Kaname quickly covered his mouth and they both looked to see if Zero was awake. they sighed in relief as Zero continued to sleep.

"Don't tell anyone else about this...especially Yuuki." Kaname said. Aido nodded and left to do some research. Kaname laid down on his bed as he fell asleep. When Kaname woke up he saw Zero snuggling up next to him. He stared for a while not quite registering what was happening. Suddenly a flash from the door way knocked some sense into him. He looked up to see where the unwanted bright light came from and saw Aido with a camera.

"Aido...what do you think your doing?" Kaname growled out quietly as he finally released himself from Zero's grip.

"I was told to make sure you two were doing okay by Yuuki-chan" he said. Kaname didn't do anything. Yuuki just wanted to check up on them...

"Aido take another picture. Don't give that one to Yuuki." Kaname said.

"But this ones cute...oh did you hear about what the day class is doing?" Aido asked stifling a laugh.

"What are they doing?" Kaname asked.

"Well apparently some girls made a KanameZero fanclub. They also said they'd pay anyone who got a cute picture of both of you together then then said that if I got a good picture they'd make it easier for Yuuki-chan to do her job and..."

"And..." Kaname asked Aido.

"Well...they said that the person who got the best picture would also get some money. $5 for you two holding hands, $10 for you two hugging, $20 for Zero to be asleep on your lap while you stroke his hair, $50 for you two in the same bed asleep, $90 for you pinning Zero against the wall, $150 for a picture of you kissing him, $5,000 for a picture of you two having sex and..." Aido said not looking at Kaname in the eye.

"And..." Kaname asked irritated that there were actually girl who would go so far to satisfy there needs.

"And...$100,000 for a video of you two having sex." Aido said. Kaname glared at him.

"Go ahead and give it to them...Yuuki's been working harder than she should with Zero out of commission and she'll get sick." Kaname said. Once Aido left he grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom after locking his bedroom door. Once out of the bathroom he saw Zero was still sleeping. Kaname sighed. 'it shouldn't be much longer.' he thought.

Timeskip-3 months later...

"Big brother! Big sister Yuuki wants to talk to you!" Zero said as he ran into Kaname's room. Kaname left the room and walked outside to Yuuki who was sitting down on a bench. Yuuki sighed as Kaname sat down next to her.

"It's been three months Kaname-sama." she sighed.

"I know." Kaname sighed as well.

"What are we going to do. I mean I can handle my job fine now since all the girls seemed to calm down a bit. They won't tell me why though. I wonder why...anyway...how are you dealing...I know you dislike Zero but I appreciate it so much." she said smiling at me. I smiled and then the monster came.

"Big brother Kaname! Big brother Aido wants you" Zero bounded up to them.

"I'll see you later Yuuki." Kaname said. Zero smiled.

"Are big sister Yuuki and big brother Kaname dating?" Zero felt like his heart was being torn out and he wanted to cry but since his big brother looked so happy he wouldn't show it. Yuuki turned bright red.

"Come on Zero..." Kaname said leaving an embarrassed Yuuki. Zero followed merrily. Once Kaname reached the door Aido showed up.

"I got the info you wanted." Aido said sadly. Kaname took the information almost not even wanting to look but not having any choice in the matter asked Aido to watch Zero then went upstairs. He opened the file and read.

Zero Kiryu- sexually assaulted by his father, physically and emotionally beaten by his mother, attempted suicide 36 times by age 9.

Kaname couldn't read anymore. "Oh God." he said quietly to himself. 'Wait do I have a god?' Kaname thought to himself. After a while he hid the file in Aido's room so Zero wouldn't find it and went to find Zero only to find him and Aido playing tag. Zero saw Kaname and ran up to him.

"Your it!" and ran off. Kaname looked at Aido and nodded at him to go ahead and leave. Aido left and Kaname easily found Zero and just as easily caught him. They were alone in the forest...which meant that anything that Kaname would do would only be seen by the squirrels. Kaname tackled Zero and started tickling him. Zero started laughing. When Zero looked up at Kiname he frowned.

"Big brother...why aren't you having fun?" Zero asked. Kaname instantly grabbed onto Zero and held him in an embrace. "Big brother what's wrong?" Zero asked slightly confused at Kaname's actions.

"Nothing...don't tell anyone...let's go...we need to go back." Kaname let Zero take his hand and they left to the room. Zero liked holding onto Kaname's hand. It made him feel all warm inside and safe.

"Zero...go wash up." Kaname said. Zero ran off to wash his hands. He met with Aido and told him to burn the files. Aido agreed and left to go get the files. Zero ran back towards Kaname and showed him his hands.

"All clean!" Zero said smiling. Kaname smiled and told him to go to the table. Secretly all the other vampires were warming up to the new Zero. They all smiled at him as he walked by. He sat down next to Kaname's seat. The other vampires had gotten used to it. After dinner Zero and Kaname changed into pj's and went to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

The next night during dinner the door bell rang. Zero quickly got up to answer it. Kaname sighed. Zero was way to energetic right now. Suddenly they heard Zero scream. Kaname ran out of the dinning room to the door. Zero immediately hid behind Zero as two people walked towards them.

"Social services took him away but sine the Kiryu family is dead we decided to take him back. " the women said smiling at her son.

"Zero lets go home and play." said the man. Zero was shaking and his grip on Kaname's shirt tightened. Kaname noticed and glared at the couple.

"Leave now." Kaname growled out. The man ignored him.

"Zero...come home or I'll have to punish you." the man said. Zero released Kaname's shirt and slowly started walking towards the man. Kaname was furious that that man had so much power over the once proud Zero. Kaname ran over to Zero and pulled him back towards them.

"Zero remember...I said I'll protect you...don't go to them because if you do I can't guarantee your safety." Kaname whispered. The others in the dining room started flocking in.

"Zero come on! Your father needs you!" the women exclaimed.

"Honey come on. Well try again later. it's getting late and you need to go to bed." He said then turned towards Zero. "Mark my words Zero. Your going to wish you had came with us tonight. When we get you and we will your going to wish you were never alive..." and with that said Zero's true father left with his mother.

"Wait I thought Zero was a Kiryu?' someone spoke up.

"He was adopted." Kaname said before leading Zero to the room. He knew they'd diffinantely be sharing his room tonight.Zero refused to be left alone so as uncomfortable as it was Kaname ended up changing in front of Zero. Zero said nothing.

"Zero... you need to change too..." Kaname said gently. Zero slowly started to take off his shirt. Kaname never noticed how great Zero looked with his shirt off '...wait what am I thinking?' Kaname thought as Zero finished changing they climbed into bed. They'd be skipping class tonight. Kaname laid awake as Zero snuggled closer to him thinking about how his feelings for Zero and his feeling for Yuuki were both the same and different.

Yuuki always needs to be looked after and at the moment so did Zero but usually Zero could hold his own easily. Both Zero and Yuuki had messed up childhoods but Zero could remember his. 'Maybe if I erase that memory...' Kaname thought before realizing that if he toyed with Zero's memories then maybe it could make him forget everything he knew including Kaname and would be easily abducted by his parents and forced to do that stuff plus worse things. When Zero woke up after being in a coma he screamed as Yuuki had tried to hug him. The doctor apologized for not telling them that Zero had amnesia. It took a little while for Zero to be able to walk normally since he was in a coma for a while. Kaname sighed then heard something that he never expected the older Zero to say...of course this wasn't the old Zero but in any case just as shocking.

"I love you big brother." Zero mumbled in his sleep. Kaname sighed and pulled Zero into an embrace before drifting off to sleep. He didn't realize that Aido had put a camera in Kaname's room determined to get more money. The next morning before Kaname and Zero woke up Aido snuck in and grabbed the hidden camera which so happened to be in a teddybear that he had given Zero.

Aido quickly took the camera out of the bear and placed the tape into the VCR. Aido noticed Kaname check out Zero and was glad this camera recorded sound because he'd probably get more money with that confession. 'I just hope Kaname doesn't find out.' he thought as he quickly put a new tape in and put the bear back exactly how it was. The he quickly ran off to meet with the girls.

(Sorry I haven't updated and that this chapter is shorter. I've been busy with school stuff. Stupid school. I'll try to get the next chaptre up soonre and i'll try to make it longer) 


	3. Chapter 3

With Aido

On the way to meet the girls Aido saw Yuuki.

"Oh Yuuki chan! How are you?" Aido said smiling at Yuuki.

"Oh I'm doing alright...how has Zero and Kaname sama been doing?" Yuuki asked. Aido pondered if he should mention what happened earlier but decided that Kaname or Zero should do it.

"There fine. Yuuki chan...where were you going?" Aido asked.

"I was going to check on Kaname sama and Zero. Where were you going?" Yuuki said.Aido looked around.

"Well...I was going to meet up with some people about a video but I think I might do it later. It was nice seeing you Yuuki chan." Aido said. When Yuuki smiled at him he couldn't help but blush as well as feel sorry for her. Her love was slowly falling for her childhood friend. When Kaname would figure it out would remain a mystery.

Aido walked back to his room. 'I'll just give it to them laer.' He thought to himself.

With Kaname

Kaname woke to find that Zero was still sleeping. He slightly smiled before snapping out of it realizing he was getting to attached to the vampire hunter turned vampire. He sighed as he got off his bed making sure Zero was still under the blankets. He quickly got dressed and sat down at his desk writing in his journal. Kaname had found himself writing it in it more often. He flipped through the pages starting with the first day Zero woke up after being in a coma.

Journal,

Kiryu woke up and Headmaster Cross decided it would be best if I took care of him. I would have refused but Yuuki had asked. I couldn't say no. So now Kiryu is sleeping in his own room. I aloud him to stay but I refuse to share a room with him.

Kaname

Kaname flipped to the next page.

Journal,

Kiryu doesn't seem to remember that he was a vampire hunter nor does he remember that he's a vampire. In fact when Yuuki asked him how old he was he replied that he was five. FIVE. Not do I only have to deal with Kiryu but I have to deal with him when he's five. Could my life get any worse.

Kaname

He flipped to the next page then noticed Zero stir. Why had he hated him before. For the life...or death...well Kaname just couldn't remember. He quickly put his journal away before Zero saw it. He walked over to Zero and smiled.

"Little brother...time to wake up." Kaname said slowly shaking Zero awake. Kaname could have sworn he saw Zero blush when he called him little brother...'wait when did I start calling him that?' Kaname thought. When he saw Zero smile he decided to drop the battle he was having with himself.  
"Big brother! Good Morning!" Zero said smiling as he hugged Kaname. Both thought they heard something that sounded like a camera but both ignored it.

"Zero...why do you call me big brother?" Kaname asked. The question had been getting on his nerves since Zero woke up.

"Does big brother not like it?" Zero asked eyes watering. Kaname started feeling uncomfortable.

"That's not it...I was just curious..." Kaname said not looking at Zero feeling his face heat up. 'Wait why am I blushing?' Kaname thought.

"Well... Big sister Yuuki told me to call her bid sis and since you two are close I figured it would be okay." Zero lied. He started calling Kaname that because when he woke up and saw Kaname he felt something in his stomach...it felt like something was fluttering. He really couldn't identify it but he liked it. He wanted to call the dark haired man, that he later learned was Kaname, lover for some reason but he couldn't remember why. He was afraid to know so for some reason he started calling Kaname big brother instead.

"Oh...alright..." Kaname said ruffling Zero's hair. For some reason he felt disappointed but didn't say anything.

"Oh big brother I want to talk to big sister Yuuki! Where do you think she is?" Zero asked

"Well she's probably heading toward the gate which reminds me. You still need to get dressed." Kaname said smiling. Kaname stood up and Zero jumped off the bed. Zero quickly got dressed.

"Big brother come on! come on!" Zero said pulling at Kaname's sleeve. Kaname smiled. All the other vampires had gotten over the hock of Kaname smiling at Zero. It was even hard for them not to smile and they were around him even less than Kaname.

Once Zero, Kaname, and the other vampires made there way to the gate they saw Yuuki. Zero quickly walked up to Yuuki.

"Big sister! I need help with something! I wanna talk to you later okay!" Zero said pulling at Yuuki's sleeve. Yuuki smiled and agreed. Zero ran back over to Kaname. Kaname ruffled Zero's hair and continued walking. That little action had everyone staring as Zero pouted trying to fix his hair while he was following Kaname. While everyone was distracted Aido walked over to the group of yaoi-obsessed-fangirls and gave them the tape. He winked and followed Kaname and Zero.

After class Zero separated from Kaname to talk to Yuuki. Kaname sighed already missing Zero's presence but didn't follow. He knew he shouldn't leave Zero alone especially since Yuuki didn't know what happened the other day. Kaname raked his hand through his hair and sat on the bench.

With Zero

Zero looked around and saw his big sister. He smiled and ran to her.

"Oh there you are Zero!" Yuuki smiled. Zero hugged her and then she questioned.

"What can I help you with?"

"I feel weird every time I'm with big brother...why is that?" Zero asked bluntly.

"How do you feel when your near him?" Yuuki questioned more.

"Well...my tummy feels all fluttery and this morning when he called me little brother my face felt hot. I really like being near him. I feel safe with him." Zero said smiling as he recalled some of the recent memories he had with his big brother.

"...Zero...I think you love him...more than brotherly love..." Yuuki said slightly sad.

"Big sister...what's wrong? Why are you so sad?" Zero asked. Yuuki couldn't tell Zero...well at least this Zero that she liked Kaname as well.

"Nothing... you better head back...you might be worrying Kaname sama..." Yuuki said trying to force a smile. Zero frowned but nodded and headed back anyway. Zero saw Kaname and smiled feeling his tummy flutter again.

"Big brother!" Zero said waving at him. Kaname looked up and smiled waving back less enthusiastically.

"So did you get your question answered?" Kaname asked. Zero nodded happily."Zero if you keep shaking your head that hard it's going to fall off. Zero stopped and looked scared. "I'm joking...it won't fall off..." Kaname said ruffling Zero's hair again.

"Big brother...do you like like someone?" Zero asked nervously.

"Like like?" Kaname asked raising an eyebrow.

"You know like mommy daddy like like." Zero said trying to sound smart. Kaname couldn't help but let a chuckle come out.

"Yeah...I like like someone." Kaname smiled.

"Is it big sister?" Zero asked sadly before running off.

"Huh?" Kaname said following Zero back to their room. 


	4. Chapter 4

Zero woke up and noticed that Kuran was in bed with him. 'What is Kuran doing in my room...wait why am I in his room?' he asked himself as he got a better look at where he was at.

"Morning Zero." Kuran smiled ruffling Zero's hair. Zero twitched.

"What the hell Kuran?" Zero yelled.

"Oh so your awake?" Kaname frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Zero snarled standing up.

"You've had amnesia for the last couple of months." Kaname said sitting up on his bed. Now that Zero had the answers he wanted he got ready to leave.

"You're biological parents are back." Kaname spoke up. Zero spun around to face Kaname.

"What? They were never supposed to find me!" Zero said visibly shaking. He had to see Headmaster now. As he left he noticed the other vampires treated him differently. He shrugged it off and left. Once outside he saw Yuuki waiting for him

"Hey Zero! Did you tell Kaname-sama? What did he say?" Yuuki asked.

"What are you talking about?" He asked still trying to wake up.

"Last night you told me that you felt funny when you are around Kaname...you also said that you liked being near him and that your face turned red when he called you little brother." Yuuki said oblivious to the now pale Zero.

"Hey Zero..." Yuuki started.

"Yes Yuuki?" Zero asked waiting for her to continue.

"Your awake!" She said smiling.

"And how do you know?" Zero asked. He was curious on how everyone knew he didn't still have amnesia.

"Well you used to call me big sister and you used to call Kaname-sama big brother." Yuuki said smiling.

Meanwhile two figures in the forest where discussing Zero.

"When will we get him back?" asked a feminine voice.

"Soon honey soon." said the masculine voice as they went back to find something to eat.

"Why did I wake up in Kaname's room this morning?" Zero yelled at headmaster.

"Yes...well we didn't think it'd be safe for you anywhere else..." headmaster smiled.

"I'm going to my old room" Zero said.

"I'm sorry Zero...you need to stay in Kaname's room...with your parents out for you and I can't allow you to be unwatched." headmaster sighed. Someone knocked on the door and headmaster told the person to come in. That someone waked into the room.

"You wanted to see me?" Kaname asked. Zero glared at him.

'Kaname looks nice todays...wait...Why the hell do I feel like this. I shouldn't feel like this. He's a pure blood just like the monster that killed the only family he ever truly had... but it felt nice to wake up next to him and he smelt nice...I feel safe next to him...Wait No I can't feel safe near him...'

Kaname looked at Zero and was fairly amused by Zero's face. He was blushing and scowling at the same time.

"Kaname...I know it's a lot to ask but could you watch over Zero again...until his parents are captured?" Headmaster asked seriously. 'That's a first.' Zero thought to himself.

"I'm alright with it." Kaname said smiling.

"Thank you. Please take good care of my son." Headmaster said smiling.

"Quit acting like your giving away a bride!" Zero yelled finally unable to hide how angry he was at the whole concept. This morning before he opened his eyes he was in Heaven then once he woke up it went to Hell and back...then back to Hell.

One the way back Kaname and Zero saw Yuuki talking to Aido.

"What the hell are they doing?" Zero asked.

"Talking obviously." Kaname said smirking. Oh how he missed this. Zero rolled his eyes but didn't say anything after that. After dinner Zero and Kaname went back to Kaname's room. Kaname had "forgotten" to mention to Zero that they had given him his own room just to torment his "little brother" some more since now he won't cry to easily.

Zero sat outside looking at the stars. Kaname being a pure blood got the room with deck.

"You know you'll get a cold." Kaname said smiling. Zero rolled his eyes before he felt someone pick him up. He looked at his captor and saw his father before he was knocked out.His father swung with him on a rope attached to the building.

"Zero!" Kaname screamed. Aido and the other vampires ran to see what was wrong with Kaname.

"Kaname what happened?" Zero asked.

"They took him." Kaname stated trying to keep calm.

"Who took him?" Kain asked.

"His parents..." Kaname said while questions kept popping in his head.'Why didn't I hear them coming? Will Zero be okay? How will I tell Yuuki and Headmaster? How will I live with myself if something happens to him?' 


	5. Chapter 5

When Zero woke up he looked around and saw that he was in a dark room. He saw a door on the other side of the room and tried to walk towards it when a chain around him ankle forced him to stop. He growled at it in anger when he heard the door open. his eyes widened in fear and his body shock with said emotion.

"I see you're up." said a masculine voice.

"I see you're just as horny as ever old man." Zero snarled as the man walked into his room wearing nothing but some boxers.

With Kaname

Kaname stood pacing around headmaster's office waiting for Yuuki. He didn't want to tell them.Especially since they entrusted Zero in his hands.

"Hello Kaname-sama...what's wrong?" Yuuki asked.

"...Zero...he's been..." Kaname didn't want to finish the sentence.

"Zero's been what?" Yuuki asked. Headmaster started to feel nervous.

"He's been kidnapped...by his parents..." Kaname said before breaking into tears. Yuuki stood there stumped.

"Didn't his parents die?" She asked. Headmaster shock his head.

"No...the Kiryu family adopted him. His biological parents abused him sexually and physically...as well as emotionally as well..." Yuuki's eyes widened and she started crying as well.

"Why?..Why would a family do that to there son?" Yuuki stuttered out.

"There are some people who believe that since it's there kid they are free to do whatever they please." Headmaster sighed rubbing his eyes trying to calm down.

"I'm sorry." Kaname said not able;e to look headmaster in the eye.

With Zero

Zero watched as the man walked out of the room. Zero would never call that man father. He's even worse than vampires...same with him mother.Zero didn't dare to move. His whole body hurt. He wished he was back with Kaname and Yuuki...and even Aido and Headmaster. Anywhere but where he was right then. He heard the door open with a groan, evidence that it hadn't been used much in the past.

"Hello Zero." the feminine voice called. "I've brought our toys." She said holding a whip, hot rods, and more things Zero couldn't quite see. 'Great...more things to make my wonderful life better.' he thought to himself. He'd already given up hope. He didn't even know where he was. He wouldn't tell anyone that though...anyone being his parents. He'd refuse them that small pleasure.

"If you think that boy is going to save you...you're sadly mistaken." the women said smirking.

"He'll come." Zero snarled glaring up at his "mother" if she could be called that. The women walked over to Zero and started with the torture she had missed so much.

With Kaname

Kaname sat on the chair while everyone was trying to figure out a way to save Zero.

"Okay...our first step would be to find out where he is...they wouldn't have brought him to there old house...I don't think they'd be near the school either." Headmaster said deep in thought.

"We could hire a detective or borrow some bloodhounds." Yuuki said trying to come up with ideas.

"We could try but...where would we get the bloodhounds? There an American dog...it would be hard to find them." Headmaster stated sadly. "If they were a popular breed here that might of worked."

"What about a detective?" Yuuki asked.

"They would refuse to help...I believe that Zero's parents have control over law enforcement now..." Headmaster stated.

"How is that?" Kaname demanded angrily. "They should have no hold over the government at all!"

"I haven't figured it out yet...but...i think the easiest thing to do is send out our own search party. Two vampires in each group...Yuuki should stay here...it could get dangerous." Headmaster said.

"I'll get the other vampires." Kaname said while getting up.

"Please tell them all to be careful." Headmaster spoke up nervously. Kaname nodded and left the room. Once he got back top the dorm he told all the vampires to meet up outside and to tell any vampire they see to go outside as well. As soon as everyone was gathered Kaname told them the plan.

With Zero

"Goodnight Zero...you'll get dinner tomorrow night." She smiled at him as she left a bloodied Zero halfway conscious. Zero looked around his surrounding to see if there was anyway to break the chain off. He hadn't feed in a long time and with all the blood loss he's had in the last who knows when he was weakened to the point where he couldn't break the chain. If he had the strength he'd break the chain and escape even if it meant killing his captors. Finally he couldn't keep himself awake any longer and fell into a restless sleep.

With Kaname

Kaname and Aido searched the northeast side of the school. They were looking for any sign that Zero was nearby.Then they smelt it... Zero's blood. They quickly got to the spot and started calling all the other vampires. They needed to make sure they had back up just in case. As soon as the vampires arrived Kaname whispered to them.

"We'll need everyone to stay here for back up. If you smell any blood from Aido or myself then come in. " Kaname said. They had wasted almost four days trying to figure out what to do and serching. They would have to stop every once in a while to keep the appearance for the day class that nothing was wrong.

Kaname nodded to Aido and they quietly left to go retrieve Zero.

With Zero

Zero awoke and looked around. His eyes watered as tears started flowing from his checks. 'Where' big brother?' he thought to himself as he looked around. 'Why am I hear again? Didn't big brother say he'd protect me? He lied to me.' Zero thought. He heard footsteps running around upstairs.

With Kaname

Kaname and Aido had been found by Zero's parents.

"Why are you hear?" Zero's mother growled.

"To take Zero back to where he belongs." Kaname said glaring at the two.

"Zero belongs here with his real family!" Zero's father yelled.

"WHAT FAMILY?" Kaname yelled. He'd lost his patience. "WHERE IS ZERO? IF HE WAS PART OF YOUR SO CALLED FAMILY HE'D BE UP HERE WITH YOU!" Aido had to hold him back from strangling them.

"Kaname...we're here to rescue Zero not kill them...I would love to kill them myself but if we do we won't find Zero any faster." Aido tried to reason with Kaname. Kaname glared but stopped nonetheless.

"Who says well tell you where Zero is?" the mother spoke out. Before she had a chance to blink Kaname's hand was gripping her throat.

"If you want to live you better tell us." Kaname growled. She started shaking but slowly nodded. He put her down as she led him the way. Aido followed after the husband.

"He's in here..." She said slowly as she unlocked the door. As soon as it opened Zero looked up visibly shacking and crying. He was soaked in blood and cum and his body was littered with burns.

"Big brother?" Zero asked looking at Kaname.

"I'm here Zero." Kaname said smiling down at him.

"Big Brother watch-" Zero started screaming but was to late as his mother hit Kaname on the head with a shovel which promptly knocked him out as well as spilling some blood.

Outside with the other vampires

"Do you smell that?" Kain asked the other. Everyone nodded and ran into the little cottage. When they reached inside Aido had already knocked out Zero's father and ran down to Kaname.The other vampire's all ran down to wear Kaname's blood smelt the strongest. What he saw was heart wrenching. Zero tried desperately to crawl over to Kaname even though he was worse off than Kaname.

"Big brother wake up! Big brother!" Zero said crying reaching for Kaname even though his chains wouldn't allow him to go any further. What the vampire's heard next made them all furious.

"Zero...do you know why your name is Zero? It's because you're nothing. That man you're so desperately trying to reach probably was sent to get you from that man who owns that school because if he lost a student that would look bad for his reputation. Who would care about someone as low as you? Haven't you ever wondered why no one ever came to save you before? It's because you're not worth it. The only reason your being "rescued" is because of your body." she smirked as Zero stopped reaching for Kaname and curled up into a ball rocking back in forth. He was so confused. Who should he believe.

"Ze...ro..." Kaname mumbled out. "Don't listen to her...I came on my own free will..." as soon as he finished speaking he crawled over to Zero and held him in a tight embrace. After Zero had calmed down and malted into the embrace Kaname pulled away and broke the chain.

"We'll be leaving now." Aido said as he helped Zero up and Kain helped Kaname. Zero's mother made no move to stop them. She wasn't dumb. If she attacked them her chance of coming out unscathed was slim to none.

Next day at school

Zero looked around the room looking for his big brother. He noticed that his big sister was sitting next to him as well as daddy Cross and big brother Aido.

"Where's big brother Kaname?" Zero asked. Everyone looked at him.

"Zero you're awake!" Yuuki said and hugged him which made Zero cry out in pain. "I'm sorry...I'll go get Kaname-sama!" she said as she left to go get him.

"Big brother Aido...where are they?" Zero whispered his question shacking slightly.

"They won't bother you anymore." Aido smiled ruffling Zero's hair.

"That's what they said last time..." Zero spoke sadly as he laid back down. Everyone looked at him sadly then they heard the door open.

"Zero? Are you feeling a little better?" Kaname asked.

"A little..." Zero said not looking at Kaname.

"Zero...you don't have to hide your emotions from me..." Kaname said and Zero sat up glaring at Kaname.

"You lied to me! You said you'd protect me and you didn't!" he yelled at him as tears started to flow down his checks.

"I know. I'm sorry." Kaname said as he walked over towards Zero.

"I hate you!" Zero said before laying back down and turned away from Kaname. Kaname felt like his heart was shredded.

"I know." Kaname said before turning away. Zero was crying silently. He didn't want Kaname to go.

"Wait!" He yelled as he sat up as Kaname's hand landed on the door. "Don't leave me..." Zero begged. Kaname nodded and sat down next to Zero who started to break down and cry. Kaname held him close rocking him back and forth until he was asleep. Everyone decided to give Kaname and Zero some space.

Kaname laid Zero down on the bed and when he tried to move away but Zero wouldn't release the sleeve he held captive. Kaname being to tired to do anything laid down next to Zero and fell asleep. Zero cuddled up next to Kaname unaware of a camera currently recording every moment. 


	6. Chapter 6

With Kaname

Kaname couldn't sleep so after he finally got out of Zero's hold he looked for something to do. He didn't feel like doing the homework that Kain or someone had apparently brought earlier so he went looking for a book in his room. Kaname wasn't going to chance leaving Zero alone again. He found a book that Aido had bought Zero earlier. It's called Green Eggs and Ham. It was something a child would read but since technically Zero was a child…anyway Kaname started reading that book having nothing else to read. He ended up falling a sleep in the chair he was reading it on.

With Aido

Aido woke up before Kaname and Zero. He quietly snuck into Kaname's room and quietly took the tape. He stopped once when he thought one of the two woke up but after a while figuring it was safe to move again he left. He was contemplating on whether or not to give the yaoi fangirls that tape when he was Yuuki walk by.

"Hey Yuuki-chan!" Aido said waving at Yuuki. Yuuki quickly walked ver to him pulling him into the forest to talk alone.

"Aido what are you doing? It's daytime. You know your not supposed to be out." She scolded me.

"I know. I'm sorry… I was wondering…" Aido started.

"What were you wondering?" Yuuki asked curious know.

"Well…what do you think about Zero and Kaname? When I went to go check on them this morning they weren't in the same bed when usually they're sleeping together." Aido asked. He was going to ask her out but chickened out in the end.

"Well I think that as long as they're happy then they should do whatever they want….Wait what do you mean sleep together!" Yuuki yelled.

Well I'll see you later Yuuki-chan." Aido said before speeding off leaving an angry Yuuki behind.

With Zero

Zero woke up. His stomach was growling. He saw his big brother sitting on the chair by his desk with the book Big Brother Aido had given him. Zero smiled and quietly covered Kaname with the blanket he was using earlier before sneaking downstairs. Once he reached the kitchen he noticed that there was no food in the cupboards, fridge, not even on the counter. Wondering why there was no food Zero quickly left the kitchen to see if headmaster or Yuuki had food. He'd have to tell big brother they needed to buy food later.

Feeling that he was being watched he ran out of the dorm and into the forest. What he saw scared him. He saw a bunch of his friends that he ate dinner with blood wither on their necks or on their mouth. Zero ran back to Kaname screaming on the way making several vampires curse.

With Kaname

Kaname woke with a start when he heard Zero scream. In a few seconds Zero was racing into Kaname's room.

"Zero what's wrong?" Kaname asked stroking Zero's head gently to calm him down.

"I saw big brother Aido and everyone else drinking each others blood! Are they vampires? I don't want to die!" Zero said crying into Kaname's shirt.

Kaname would have to have a talk with everyone after he thought of a decent believable lie he could tell Zero.

"Oh that. You just saw them rehearsing for the play the night class are going to do for the day class. Where doing Romeo and Juliet except everyone is a vampire." Kaname smiled ruffling Zero's hair. Zero wiped his eyes.

"Oh well they're really good actors then because it actually looked real." Zero said smiling. Kaname smiled and just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Kaname said. The door opened and in walked Aido. "Just the person I wanted to see. Zero I'll be right back. Big brother Aido will hang out with you after I talk to him ok." Kaname smiled again. Zero nodded his head as Kaname dragged Aido out of the room.

"I told him that we're doing a play and you guys were just rehearsing. Don't let something like this happen again. I'm going to talk to the headmaster. You keep an eye on Zero. Got it." Kaname growled out to Aido.

"Yeah…which play did you tell him we were doing?" Aido questioned Kaname. Kaname smirked.

"Romeo and Juliet. Now go watch him. I'll be back soon." With that said Kaname left. He walked all the way to the headmaster's office deep in thought. So deep he didn't even realize he was in front of the headmaster's door until he heard the headmaster tell him to come in. Apparently he had knocked on the door as well.

"Kaname how are you?" headmaster asked from his desk.

"I'd be better if Zero hadn't almost found out that he lives with vampires." Kaname sighed irritated that Zero almost found out and sad to find out how afraid of vampires Zero was. 'Maybe it was better when he heard us.' He thought as headmaster was taking in what Kaname had said. Kaname had said almost so quietly that headmaster had problems understanding what he said. When he figured it out he started the interrogation.

"What do you mean? What happened? What did you tell him?" Headmaster asked in one breath.

"Zero for some reason was in the forest when he saw the others drinking blood from each other. He came running to me and I told him that they were rehearsing for a play." Kaname stated answering each question calmly.

"Okay so what play did you tell him?" headmaster asked now calm.

"I told him that we are doing Romeo and Juliet except everyone is a vampire." Kaname said looking headmaster in the eye.

"Why didn't you just erase his memory?" headmaster asked curiously.

"He has amnesia now. We don't know how it would affect him if we erased his memory when he thinks he's five." Kaname stated like it was obvious. Headmaster rubbed the back of his head.

"All right so where are you going to perform your play and in front of who?" headmaster asked knowing exactly why Kaname was there.

"I told him we were going to do it in front of the day class." Kaname said. Headmaster sighed.

"You know how it might turn out. The day class would get wild with excitement." Headmaster stated rubbing his temples.

"I've come up with a plan. There are several girls who are secretly helping Yuuki because of some things Aido is giving them. I'll have him talk to them." Kaname said before bowing and leaving the room.

With Zero and Aido

"Big brother Aido…What character are you in the play?" Zero asked Aido innocently.

"I'm Mercutio…" Aido said picking out a random name that was in Romeo and Juliet.

"Really? Whose Mercutio?" Zero asked cocking his head to the side.

"Mercutio is Romeo's best friend." Aido said ruffling Zero's hair earning a pout from the later.

"Who's Big brother Kaname playing?" Zero asked again extremely excited.

"Kaname's playing Romeo." Aido said silently praying that Kaname wouldn't kill him for giving him one of the lead roles.

"Really! Big brothers usually so busy how is he going to manage that?" Zero asked in thought.

"I'm not really sure but he'll figure it out." Aido said smiling at Zero before grabbing the book already laid out.

"Zero how about I read you Green Eggs and Ham?" Aido asked. Zero nodded his head.

"But first who am I in the play?" Zero asked. This caught Aido of guard. What was he supposed to say now?

"I don't think it's been decided yet. You were missing for a while. Most of the parts are taken already and we have some extra people in it as well…" Aido said thoughtfully.

"Oh okay…" Zero said sadly. He wanted to be in the play with his friends. "What's Romeo and Juliet about anyway?" Zero asked. Aido closed the book since he obviously wasn't going to be reading anything.

"Romeo and Juliet is a play written by William Shakespeare. It's a play about two lovers from families that hate each other. One family, the Capulets, which is Juliet's family, and the other family, Montague's, Romeo's family. Romeo and Juliet end up falling in love with each other and in the end they die." Aido said remembering as much of it as he could. He hadn't read that story in a while.

"Wow…" Zero whispered not really knowing what to say. "Why are we doing this play?" Zero questioned.

"Because every school does this play at least once. It's one of the more famous plays." Aido said.

"Okay…you can read now…" Zero said looking at the closed but. Aido opened it and started reading.

With Kaname

After his conversation with headmaster Kaname decided to tell the other vampires the situation that they had put them in.

**(I know Romeo and Juliet is so over done but it's the only one that will fit with the story. For those of you who don't know why Zero has amnesia again it was because older Zero couldn't deal with the pain any longer so he did the only thing he could do to for the pain to go away. Sorry it took so long to update. I wanted to finish this other story I was working on. Now that it's done I'll have more time to concentrate. Especially now that Finals are over. Stupid finals. I enjoy getting reviews so please review. It helps motivate me to write some more.)**


	7. Chapter 7

With Zero

Zero heard the door open and looked up to see Kaname. He smiled as Kaname walked over to him.

"Hey Big brother! Can I be in the play!" Zero asked giving Kaname a puppy dog pout. Kaname tried not to blush but Zero just looked so cute.

"Which play?" Kaname asked forgetting about his previous lie to Zero.

"Romeo and Juliet! What other play are we doing?" Zero stated acting like he was talking to a child.

"…I don't know…Not all the parts are chosen because I wanted to wait until everyone was here. Let's go down to the dining room to talk to everyone about it…." Kaname stated turning around. Zero got up and followed Kaname.

Once everyone was there Kaname started.

"Everyone…. Now the discussion for the play Romeo and Juliet will be starting. Okay first the main characters will be chosen. First up Romeo-" Kaname was cut off by Zero.

"Big Brother Aido said you were doing that part!" Zero shouted. Kaname gave Aido a glare while Aido looked away whistling, trying to be as innocent as possible.

"Okay Zero...thank you for refreshing my memory. Is there anyone else who has a part that I might have forgotten about?" Kaname asked Zero.

" Well…big brother Aido said that he was playing Mar…Mur…Mercutio." Zero said, with his hand on his chin in thought, having a hard time pronouncing Mercutio.

"Okay is there anyone else?" Kaname asked making sure he had everyone down.

"Nope!" Zero said. All the male night class students glared at Adio for taking the part they wanted. After Kaname wrote down the information he continued.

"Okay who wants to be Juliet?" He asked the dreaded question amongst all guys with his looks. Every single one of the girls' hands was raised plus Zero. Kaname sighed knowing something like this would happen. He quickly counted heads before cutting up some straws.

"Alright…the one who gets the longer straw get the part…" Kaname no more than said that before he was nearly knocked off his seat swamped by the girls and Zero. All the girls plus Zero looked at there straw. Sighs were heard throughout the room until it was only Sara and Zero who needed to look.

Zero slowly looked at his hand.

**To be continued **(just joking)

"I got it!" Zero shouted in joy, jumping around causing many of the other's at the table to hold the table still. Kaname sighed in relief as he wrote down Zero's name on the piece of paper where he had all the names.

The roles were written as followed

Romeo-Kaname

Juliet-Zero

Mercutio- Aido

Tybalt- Ichijo

Benvolio- Senri

Friar Laurence- Ichijo

Count Paris- Kain

Prince Escalus- Zero

Lord Capulet- undecided

Rosaline- Ruka

Nurse- Shiki

Lady Capulet- Ruka

Peter- Ichijo

Samson- Aido

Gregory- Shiki

Lord Montague-Kain

Lady Montague- Rima

Abraham- undecided

Balthasar- undecided

Chorus- who ever is not acting at that moment

"Alright now that most of the parts are decided I'll let everyone else think on the other parts. Zero and I will retire to our rooms. If anyone decides the list will be on my door…. No one is aloud to erase names written on this sheet of paper and if I hear anything like that going around you will be back stage throughout the entire play understand." Kaname said looking at the girls. The girl's nodded in understanding even though none of them were pleased with the out come. Even if it was there cute little brother Zero playing the role as Juliet.

Kaname grabbed Zero's hand on accident. Zero blushed but didn't say a word because he didn't want his big brother to release his hand. Once they got into the room Zero flopped down on the bed. Kaname sat down on the desk, watching Zero from the corner of his eye. He still needed to finish his homework.

"Zero…don't you have homework to finish?" Kaname asked as soon as he noticed Zero was staring at hi as well. Zero shook his head no.

"I finished it already!" Zero said happily, now kicking his feet on the bed like a girl would while talking on the phone in those movies that Yuuki liked so much.

"Why don't you read the play…" Kaname suggested to get Zero to stop kicking the bed.

"Okay! Where's the script thingy?" Zero asked cocking his head to the side. Kaname tried to hide his blush but failed.

"Big Brother! Do you have a cold? Your face is all red. I'll go see if someone can make you some soup!" Zero said rushing off the bed falling face first onto the carpet floor due to his foot getting tangled in the blanket whilst he was kicking the bed.

"Zero!" Kaname rushed over to Zero helping him stand up, to see Zero glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing Kuran?" Zero snarled. Kaname sighed missing the younger Zero already.

"I have to wonder if you're actually a blonde (1) Kiryuu. What does it look like I'm doing?" Kaname stated.

"Well don't touch me. I can't stand being near you!" Zero said forcing down a blush. If Kaname wasn't as observant as he was he would have felt hurt but seeing Zero blush made him want to play with him a bit. He leaned in closer to the silver-haired boy in front of him.

"Then why are you blushing?" He whispered seductively in the other's ear. Zero shuddered silently cursing his body. Kaname nibbled on Zero's ear and was extremely delighted to hear the other's pulse speed up. Kaname moved down to Zeros throat and started sucking on the skin whilst nibbling…of course not to draw blood. He wanted to make this last since he knew he couldn't do this to the younger Zero.

"Ka-Kaname…sto-stop." Zero said weakly trying to push away. Already turned on by Kaname's advances.

"Why…you seem to be enjoying it… and I'm enjoying it. What reason should I stop?" He said in between his hickey making. He slowly traveled his hand up Zero's shirt all the while gently pushing the other onto the bed he had just fallen from. Just as Kaname was going to remove a certain thing obscuring Kaname's view of Zero's well built chest someone knocked on the door. Both boys silently cursed the door. Zero thinking about what was about to happen quickly pushed Kaname off him.

"Don't ever think about doing that again!" He quietly snarled as he went into the bathroom to fix his problem. Kaname walked over to the door to see Ichijo.

"I was in the middle of something Ichijo…" Kaname said trying not to sound annoyed.

"I'm extremely sorry Kaname-sama but I need to ask you some questions about the play…may I come in?" Ichijo asked. Kaname nodded and moved out of the doorway secretly happy that his problem had gone away for the most part. Ichijo walked into the room and sat down on the once occupied bed.

"How are we going to get the money for the props?" Ichijo asked.

"I'm sure Headmaster will help us out with that." Kaname said. They talked about the play a little more trying to get the important details out of the way when Zero walked out of the bathroom wearing some sweatpants and a black turtleneck. Zero's hair was still dripping wet. Kaname's almost completely gone problem was now back. Ichijo's mouth fell open wondering what Zero would look like without the turtleneck. Zero glared at Ichijo but said nothing as he sat further away from the two vampires.

"I take it older Zero is back?" Ichijo asked. Kaname silently nodded his head as Ichijo frowned. "I have some more questions about the play. I'll ask you tomorrow though." Ichijo said as he got up from the bed and let himself out.

"What play?" Zero asked Kaname. The brunet sighed, dreading telling the older Zero.

"When you were in your…amnesiatic state again… you saw the other's…drinking and ran to me…the only way I could think of an excuse to hide the fact that there are vampire's in this school was to say that they were rehearsing for a play." Kaname stated.

"Why are you trying to keep it a secret from the younger me?" Zero questioned.

"We didn't want the younger you to be frightened so much that you would do something that would worry Yuuki and everyone else who care's about you…" Kaname said.

"I wouldn't be afraid of a vampire!" He snarled out insulted by what Kaname was saying.

"You looked pretty frightened when you ran to me asking if you were going to die….but if I were you that wouldn't be the questions I'd be asking…"Kaname smirked, imagining the look on Zero's face once ho knew.

"Which play?" Zero said annoyed by Kaname's smirk.

"Romeo and Juliet…." Kaname said watching Zero's face pale. 'Maybe I'm enjoying this to much…oh well. I don't get to play with Zero like this much anymore anyway…' he thought briefly.

"Wh-Whose all in the play?" Zero asked nervously. He mentally hit himself for stuttering.

"Well everyone in the night class and you of course…" Kaname said smiling. Oh yes he was enjoying it way to much.

"Who am I?" Zero said, then added "in the play." Before Kaname could make up some smart-ass remark.

"You, dear Zero, are Juliet…" Kaname said lying down on his stomach on the bed.

"What!" Zero screamed. Kaname covered his ears but smiled none-the-less.

"How sad. The younger you was delighted to be his "older brother's" Juliet." Kaname said putting on a fake pout. Then smiled once he saw Zero's face turn slightly red.

"You're…." Zero couldn't finish his sentence so Kaname being the nice "big brother" that he is decided to do it for him.

"I am Romeo…If I were you I'd watch out for all the girls…I hear most of them are pretty pissed that they couldn't play Juliet." Kaname added. Zero's face once again paled at the thought of female vampires after him. Female vampires, in his opinion, were the worst out of all of them.

"And how did I get to be Juliet?" Zero asked Kaname who just smiled happily.

"Well, we drew straws. Of course I guess it wasn't all that fair considering I made the straw you took look shorter making the other ones seem to be bigger… " Kaname said acting like he didn't say that he planned it.

"You made SURE I was Juliet!" Zero said storming over to Kaname who did something the surprised Zero. Kaname flipped Zero onto the bed.

"You know Zero…I still have a problem." He said once again trying to remove Zero's shirt. Zero sat there for a second slightly confused before he realized what Kaname was doing. He quickly tried to push the other off only to have his arms pinned down. Zero went limp as Kaname removed the rest of his shirt.

"Kuran…don't look at me like that…." Zero said shifting uncomfortably under Kaname's gaze.

"Why not… you look beautiful…and one should take time to admire beautiful things. Should they not?" Kaname stated as his hand trailed down Zero's chest. Zero moaned slightly at the feeling. Then Kaname licked some water trailing down Zero's cheek. He smiled at Zero.

"Zero…due to your past…I won't go any further than this…for know." Kaname whispered in Zero's ear then nuzzled Zero's cheek. Zero blushed and was secretly grateful. Kaname started leaving love bites on Zero's chest when someone else knocked on the door. Frustrated Kaname ignored it and continued his ministrations. Zero uncomfortable with the knocking squirmed a little.

"Kaname get off. Are you deaf? Someone's at the door!" Zero quietly snarled.

"I heard them…" Kaname whispered, "But I refuse to get the door…unless you come with me (2)." Kaname stated. Zero blushed realizing that who ever was at the door would see him covered in hickeys.

"Can I at least put my shirt on?" Zero asked quietly still upset that his body had once again submitted on it's own to Kaname.

"Nope…know come." Kaname said pulling Zero off the bed.

"What am I your dog?" Zero snarled.

"Of course not…you're my bitch." Kaname smiled which soon faded when he suddenly felt a cold chill. "Zero that was a joke. Don't take everything so seriously." Kaname stated. Zero rolled his eyes at the usually serious vampire.

"Hypocrite" Zero mumbled and to his dismay was heard by a certain vampire.

"You know Zero it's not nice to say things behind other people's backs…" Kaname stated once again pinning Zero to the bed. Zero glared at the other. Kaname got off him and happily answering the door and Zero was forced to follow. Kaname quickly pulled Zero in front of him.

"What now…" Kaname said as his voice trailed off as he saw a very pissed Yuuki.

"Kaname-sama! How dare you do something like that to little Zero! After everything he's been through! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Yuuki yelled, forcing the two occupants in the room to step back. She walked into the room and slammed the door shut.

"Yuuki listen Zero isn't little Zero right now…"Kaname stated releasing Zero.

"Is that true Zero?" She asked Zero. Zero thought about how he should respond.

"Big Sister Yuuki what are these things all over my chest?" Zero said trying his best to make it sound like he was little. Kaname glared at Zero before looking at Yuuki. When he looked at her his face paled.

"Kaname! How could you! Aido-san said you two slept together at night and I didn't believe him just as I didn't believe the girls in my class but you-" Yuuki was cut off by our favorite silver-haired boy.

"Yuuki calm down. Tell me what are the rumors the day class is spreading?" Zero asked forgetting his like plot for revenge.

"The girls say that you two are in a relationship…hey Zero your back! So Kaname-sama was right. How dare you try to get Kaname-sama in trouble." She said as she lightly smacked Zero over the head.

"Yes…now if you don't mind…we were in the middle of something…" Kaname said as politely as someone in his position could.

"Oh right…well headmaster said that Ichiru is joining the night class. And he wanted me to tell you…." She stated as she left. Zero stared at the spot where Yuuki once was.

"Zero…I'm going to take a shower…" Kaname said knowing that now wasn't the time to play with Zero. Zero nodded his head and sat down on the bed. Today was just not his day.

**(A/N- (1) No offence to blondes or anything.**

**(2) No pun intended…or is there. Please review.**

**Kaname: This chapter was extremely frustrating…**

**Me: Why is that?**

**Kaname: People kept interrupting my happy hour. You're an evil person.**

**Me: Yes and I'm proud of it.**

**Zero: You know…now that you wrote that everyone will be expecting a hardcore scene now…**

**Me: Shoot…**

**Zero: They might kill you if you make it suck…**

**Me: But I've never written one before "cries"**

**Zero: Might want to start making your list then…Hey I have a question!**

**Me: "looks up from writing her Will" What is it Zero?**

**Zero: Why am I always the bottom.**

**Kaname: Because it is. You don't question fangirls Zero…**

**Zero: Oh and why not. "Looks at kutoki to see her with an axe"**

**Me: You'll be bottom and like it!)**


	8. Chapter 8

Kaname awoke with a mind-splitting headache. He groaned as the light hit his eyes. He looked

at Zero and saw him covered with hickeys. This automatically woke Kaname up and he shook Zero awake.

"Zero what happened?" Kaname asked worriedly as he looked Zero's body over. Zero blushed before shoving the worried vampire off him.

"You basically molested me…why? Don't you remember?" Zero asked the now confused vampire. Kaname shook his head. "I'll get you some aspirin." Zero got up to do that when there was a knocking at the door. Zero heard Kaname say curses that would make a sailor blush. Zero walked over to the door to see Aido.

"What's wrong with Kaname?" Aido asked as he saw Kaname bury his head under his pillow.

"I think he might have a hangover…." Zero said slightly confused.

"He got drunk?" Aido questioned wide-eyed.

"I don't think he got drunk. I didn't smell any alcohol." Zero stated looking at a suffering Kaname. Aido's eyes widened even further as he ran out of the room. Zero shrugged his shoulders and went to get Kaname some aspirin.

With Aido

'Shitshitshitshitshit." Aido cursed as he ran out of the dorm. Earlier he had seen a girl roam around but it was near the other dorm so he didn't think much of it. He ran until he saw the girl from earlier that morning with tapes and pictures. 'Yep…definitely her.' He thought as he walked over to her.

"Oh my God it Idol!" she shouted bringing more attention to himself than he wanted from these girls.

"Yeah…I just wanted to say I saw you earlier today and was wondering what you were doing." He smiled at her.

"Oh leader-sama said she saw Kaname-sama and Zero-chan making out and sent me to get some pictures and record." She smiled at Aido happily.

"Could you tell me who leader-sama is?" he asked getting closer to the one who…alright he didn't know what they did to Kaname and it was kind of funny to see Kaname with a hangover.

"I'm sorry but she told me to tell anyone from night dorm that it was a drug to make him horny…of course the side effects are the same as alcohol. Also it only makes him horny for the one he cares about the most. So if you were in your room with someone you didn't like then nothing would happen…so...technically Kaname-sama likes Zero-chan." The girl smiled. Aido got some of his information but not all of it.

"Well tell her next time she drugs Kaname that she'll get expelled." Aido told her. She nodded and went off to tell her leader. He thought about following but decided against it. He looked at the place where she was selling everything and saw a note that looked more like a partition. Aido frowned.

With Kaname and Zero

Kaname swallowed the aspirin dry. "Zero…I'm sorry…For what I did." He said not looking in the silver-haired boy's direction.

"That's fine…but if I were you I'd go talk to Yuuki…" Zero stated flipping through a book.

"What did I do to Yuuki?" Kaname looked at Zero in curiosity.

"Well now she thinks we're in a relationship thanks to you." Zero said looking up from his book.

"What?" Kaname said slightly blushing.

"Well you decided to decorate my body with love marks and then when we were interrupted the second time you decided that you would show how ever was at the door they were interrupting-" Kaname cut Zero off.

"Oh god…I didn't rape you in front of her did I?" Kaname asked as his eyes widened.

"No but she did see you behind a half-naked me covered with hickeys." Zero sighed closing his book guessing that he wasn't going to read anymore that day. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. Kaname sighed and got up to get it. Once the door was opened he saw a flushed Aido.

"Kaname I know what happened to you! Someone drugged your water!" Aido basically shouted turning both Kaname and Zero momentarily deaf.

"Why would Kaname have water?" Zero asked in confusion as he got up to put a shirt on.

"Well little Zero doesn't know we're vampires so we need him to see us act human and humans need food and water…" Aido stated matter-of-factly.

"Anyway Aido how do you know?" Kaname asked Aido.

"I kind of saw a girl selling last night's event between you and Zero…or how she said his name Zero-chan" Aido said looking over at a scowling Zero.

"Did you commandeer the…things?" He asked Aido seriously.

"Of course. How stupid do you think I am?" Aido pouted angrily. "Oh and I also found out that all of the day class refuse to go to Romeo and Juliet and will go if it is Romeo and Mercutio and Roseline and Juliet…Zero has to play Mercutio of course." Aido said handing Kaname the piece of paper.

"And just how did the day class learn about the play?" Kaname questioned looking at Aido.

"Well I'm guessing it's probably because headmaster told Yuuki who decided to tell her friend and make poster's for it…" Aido said handing Kaname a poster as well. Kaname sighed. This wasn't his type of morning. "Oh and know that we have to change the character's around we should probably hold another meeting right? I'll get the others." With that Aido quickly left Zero and Kaname.

"Come on Kaname…lets go downstairs..." With that they left the room.

Surprisingly when they got there almost everyone was already there. After everyone else got there Kaname started the meeting.

"We need to switch almost everyone's character's the day class found out about the play and want Zero to be Mercutio…" Kaname stated feeling a heavy aura go up. "They also want the play to be Mercutio and Romeo and Juliet and Roseline…" he added feeling the aura drop again. Suddenly someone opened the door.

"Ichiru…" Zero said looking at his brother.

"Hey bro. How are ya doing?" Ichiru smiled.

"I'm fine…" Zero stated. Ichiru sat down next to Zero.

"So what are you guys talking about?" Ichiru asked.

"We were in the middle of a meeting…"Kaname sighed rubbing his temples to relieve him of the coming headache he just knew would appear.

"What's the meeting about?" Ichiru asked. Zero quickly filled him in."Oh okay…hey Zero…I got a letter from our elder brother…" Ichiru stated. Zero's face paled.

"You have an older brother?" Kaname asked looking up at Zero who now held the spotlight.

"Yeah…. Ichiru what did the letter say?" Zero asked turning to his brother.

"It just said that he was going to check on us…they don't know about him do they?" Ichiru asked pointing to the others. Zero shook his head.

"Then they don't really know what I am?" Ichiru asked and was answered the same.

"Wait…I'm confused…what's going on?" Aido asked what everyone else was thinking.

"Zero and I aren't really brothers…" Ichiru started.

"Ichiru don't…" Zero said glaring at his "brother".

"We're-" Ichiru was cut off from speaking anymore because Zero's hand blocked his mouth. That didn't last for long as Ichiru bit Zero hand, which made Zero yelp in pain.

"Actually-" Once again Ichiru was blocked from talking except this time it was Zero's lips. All the vampires stared as the two kissing then looked over at an extremely pissed Kaname. Kaname cleared his throat as the two parted. Zero glared at Ichiru before looking at the table.

"Ichiru please don't tell them…" Zero asked which made Kaname's eyebrow raise. Was Zero begging?

"Zero…Headmaster told me you were staying here so you'd have some protection but how are they supposed to protect you if they don't know what they're protecting you from!" Now Ichiru was standing again.

"Ichiru…please finish explaining to us about you and Zero." Kaname stated making Zero look at him with almost begging eyes.

"We're clones." Ichiru said. Everyone stared at them.

"What!" Aido said shocked.

"Our older brother liked making me his experiment and my parents were okay with it as long as I didn't die…one day he decided to clone me. After that he did one more experiment on the both of us…" Zero said not looking at the others.

"And what experiment is that?" Kaname asked wide-eyed.

"Zero can have kids…" Ichiru said happily patting Zero on the back.

"What!" Everyone shouted as Zero blushed in embarrassment.

"Yeah…oh but brother did say that it won't become active until he's eighteen…" Ichiru smiled. Zero looked away again.

"Zero…just out of curiosity…how old are you?" Kaname asked. He knew everyone else wanted to know as well.

"Starting today…I'm eighteen…" Zero said looking away from everyone's stare's finding the antique table extremely fascinating. Several minutes later realization hit everyone head on/

"Zero…can get pregnant starting today." Ichiru stated happily patting Zero's back.

**( A/N: Yes it's going to be a Mpreg one… Muahahahaha XD Oh and sorry no hard core stuff just yet. I was thinking about putting one in this chapter but it just didn't fit but I promise that there will be one eventually. The problems keep rising. What will Kaname do…or not do. XD Please review. )**


	9. Chapter 9

**(A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I had school stuff to do.)**

Previously in Amnesia

"_Our older brother liked making me his experiment and my parents were okay with it as long as I didn't die…one day he decided to clone me. After that he did one more experiment on the both of us…" Zero said not looking at the others._

_"And what experiment is that?" Kaname asked wide-eyed._

_"Zero can have kids…" Ichiru said happily patting Zero on the back._

_"What!" Everyone shouted as Zero blushed in embarrassment. _

_"Yeah…oh but brother did say that it won't become active until he's eighteen…" Ichiru smiled. Zero looked away again._

_"Zero…just out of curiosity…how old are you?" Kaname asked. He knew everyone else wanted to know as well._

_"Starting today…I'm eighteen…" Zero said looking away from everyone's stare's finding the antique table extremely fascinating. Several minutes later realization hit everyone head on/_

"_Zero…can get pregnant starting today." Ichiru stated happily patting Zero's back._

Chapter 9

Everyone stared at the now red Zero who was silently cursing his clone. Kaname feeling bad for Zero now that everyone knew almost all his secret-as far as he knew- decided to end the meeting. He cleared his throat.

"Alright everyone…we'll continue the meeting tomarrow. Everyone get ready for class…." Everyone got up-albiet silently. "Zero…" Kaname started but Zero just walked passed him. Kaname wondered if he should tell the silver-haired vampire hunter turned vampire that he has his own room. He decided against it telling himself the only reason Zero was still in his room was because his parents were still out to get him.

Kaname sighed as he walked up the stairs to find Zero. When he got to his room he saw Zero walk out of the bathrrom dripping wet and shirtless. Kaname had to wonder how long he had been downstairs. Zero blushed as memories of the previous night flitted though his head. Kaname blushed when he saw Zero blushed knowing what he was probably thinking.

"Uh…well…I'm going to take a shower…" Kaname said quickly forgetting a towel. He quickly removed his clothing and turned the shower on. He moaned in pleasure as the water massaged his back. He washed his haird and body before realizing what he had forgotten. He blushed and said loud enough so Zero could here him hopefully. "Zero1 I forgot my towel…could you grab it for me?" After a minute Zero knocked on the door. Kaname opened the door and as he grabbed the towel he slipped on the floor pulling Zero along with him to the floor. When Kaname looked up Zero was blushing heavily as bare chest brushed against bare chest.

Kaname didn't know what to say. Zero didn't know what to do. He liked feeling Kaname this close to him though he'd never tell the older boy that. Zero slowly got up already missing the contact. Kaname felt suddenly cold adter Zero removed himself. Zero looked away from Kaname face still read and slowly left the room. Kaname groaned as he noticed that he'd have to take another shower now that his friend had decided to grow.

With Zero

Zero sat on the bed wondering what he truly felt for the vampire in the bathroom. His face turned a bright red as he heard said vampire started moaning out fragments of his name. He decided that he should leave the room or his friend would need some attention as well. He quickly wrote a note telling Kaname that he went over to visit with Yuuki and Headmaster and got dressed. He left the room and was glad to see Yuuki at the door until they both heard Kaname moan again. Yuuki's face turned a bright red and Zero's turned a shade of pink that was close to resembling red.

"Let's talk outside…" Zero said to Yuuki who quickly nodded. They went over to a bench and sat down.

"Zero…I think…I like Aido-san…" she whispered catching Zero off guard. Zero didn't know what to say and feeling that the other wasn't going to say anything Yuuki continued. "I think he likes me too. I don't know Zero… Hey Zero were you two in the middle of doing something?" Yuuki asked changing the subject as she thought about what happened at the door.

"No! He was just taking a shower!" Zero nearly shouyted as his face returned to the red it was once before.

"Then why was he moaning?" Yuuki asked innocently which made Zero blush even more if it was possible.

"Well…We…I…He…" Zero tried to think of how he was going to tell Yuuki that he Kaname was masturbating because of him. "Wait…do you think we're a couple?" He asked as Yuuki nodded her head.

"Remember I walked in on you two last night." Yuuki said wondering if Zero was alright.

"That was because someone slipped some type of drug in his water… it made him horny…" Zero said nervously.

"Oh I guess that was the reason for the comotion earlier. A bunch of girls got in trouble. No one knew why though. How did Kaname-sama get druged?" She asked.

"Well the vampires drink water when I'm…five and they ended up putting drugs in Kaname's water…" Zero said feeling his blush go away.

"Zero…when did you start refering to Kaname-sama by his first name?" Yuuki asked making Zero blush again.

"I don't know…" he said truthfully wondering when he did start calling Kaname by his first name.

"Well anyway…I beter go back…" Yuuki said. Before she left Zero grabbed her wrist.

"If you feel that way about Aido…you should tell him…even if he's a vampire…but I swear if he does anything to you I'll kill him." Zero whisered loud enough for Yuuki to hear him.

"That's unusal. Usually you would have been against it. Maybe spending sometime with them is good for you." Yuuki said ruffling Zero hair which earned a playful glare. "See you later Zero…and good luck with Kaname!" She said and before Zero could retort ran off. He grummbled to himself and went back to his room unaware that he was being watched again.

"Wonder how much you have grown borther…" the person said before leaving to find his parents.

Zero pened the door to his room to find a sleeping Kaname. At least he knew there wouldn't be any akward silences until the morning. He changed into his school clothes and unknowingly woke the slumbering vampire up. Apparently they were skipping class again.

"It's not good to skip to many classes Kaname." Zero said as he looked at the silent vampire. Kaname didn't know what to say. He knew Zero heard him in the bathroom.

"I know…good night Zero…" and with that Kaname rolled back over. Zero rolled his eyes and left the room and found Aido coming towards the room.

"Where's Kaname?" Aido asked.

"He's skipping again…" and with that the two left Kaname to his sulking.

**(A/N: next chapter might take longer to update because I keep having writers block.Oh and please excuse the speeling errors. There's something wrong with Microsoft Word on my computer. My sister downloaded something onto it without my permission and now its driving me crazy. Oh I did delete whatever she downoaded though. My computer currently has a password. )**


	10. Chapter 10

_Dreams_

"word"

'thoughts'

_Previously_

"_It's not good to skip to many classes Kaname." Zero said as he looked at the silent vampire. Kaname didn't know what to say. He knew Zero heard him in the bathroom._

_"I know…good night Zero…" and with that Kaname rolled back over. Zero rolled his eyes and left the room and found Aido coming towards the room._

_"Where's Kaname?" Aido asked._

_"He's skipping again…" and with that the two left Kaname to his sulking._

Chapter 10 

A couple nights later….

Zero opened his eyes and saw a white walls and ceiling. He blinked his eyes until his vision cleared from suddenly ooking at a light. He tried to sit up only to find out that his armsand legs were strapped to the table he was laying on. He looked around best he could and saw his elder brother messing with things. His elder brother wore a mask to cover his mouth, rubber glovers, and a white trench coat.

"_Good morning Zero. How are you feeling?" his elder brother said once he noticed Zero's eyes were no longer closed but staring intently at him,_

"_What's going on Niro?" Zero questioned after a minute. He had no longer called him brother. It didn't fit him anymore._

"_Nothing my dear little brother. I've just thought of another idea. I've made this interesting little…you wouldn't be that interested in it. You'd rather be playing with our father or mother wouldn't you?" Zero glared at his brother but said nothing. There was no point. Niro walked closer to him holding a yeringe in one hand. His eyes gleamed with excitement. "Now hold still little brother." With that he sunk the syrenge into Zero's arm. Zero let out a scream that would have made even murders cring if they had heard it._

Zero sat up screaming. His hands were wet with sweat and his heart beat so hard agaisnt his chest he thought it might break. Kaname quickly woke up from his favorite dream laely…which just so happened to involve pounding into a certain vampire hunter-turned-vampire. He had given up trying to be in denail a while ago. It wasn't working. He had come to terms with himself. Yes he loved the vampire hunter so much that he would call his name when he masturbated-which was close to every day now. He wouldn't admit it though...well unless he wanted to see a certain silver-haired male turn a brilliant crimson.

"Zero are you okay?" Kaname asked nervously when he reakized that Zero was still shacking from whatever dream he had.

"I-I'm fine…I'm going to get a drink of water…" Zero said trying to sound unbothered and failing terribly at it. As Zero got off the bed that the two had been sharing for as long as Zero could remember since he'd moved in with Kaname…'wait when did I move in?' Zero thought but forgot his thought as he felt someone pull him back onto the bed.

"Zero…with everything you've been through…we'll it's okay to cry…if you need to." As soon as Kaname had finished Zero had broken down. 'Why is this all happening now?' he questioned as he burring his head into Kaname's chest. Kaname rubbed soothing circles on the poor boys back being new to this type of thing… well at least when Zero was involved. After a while Zero had fallen asleep again in Kaname's embrass.

Aido sighed as he was about to take a picture of the sleeping couple. He had heard Zero scream and had stood guard just in case anyone else came to check…or that was his excuse in the least. The real reason was so that he could take some pictures. His fingure hovered over the button before he decided to stop. 'Money my ass. It's not worth it anymore…besides if Yuuki found out she'd kill me.' With that he left the two alone.

A couple hours later Zero woke up to find himself cuddling with a big, warm, pillow. He slowly opened his eyes to find that his comfortable pillow was actually Kaname's chest. Zero blushed a bit then he heard a soft chuckle.

"Good Afternoon Sleeping Beauty.How are you this wonderful afternoon?" Kaname asked. He looked at the blushing Zero and smiled. Zero's hair was a mess and his eyes were wide like a deer in the path a a semi. Kaname frowned as he noticed that Zero's eyes were still red from crying earlier that morning. Without thinking about it Kaname gently kised Zero's cheek where he knew tears had run down. "You can come to me at anytime…you, know that right?" Zero quickly nodded his head before scrambling out of bed and grabbing some clean clothes. He slammed the bathroom door in embarrassment. Kaname quietly chuckled at the other occupant of the shard room's expence.

After Zero had gotten dressed. He walked out of the room still trying to dry his hair. Kaname smiled kissing Zero on the cheek before entering the bathroom with his own clothes. Just as Kaname had closed the door Zero had regained some of his sences back and threw his towel hard enough to almost leave a dent on the door. Zero glared at the door a little longer daring it to open before quickly walking over and picking up the towel.

'What's going on with Kaname? He's not making any sence. Maybe some of the girls drugged Kaname's water again? No wasn't likely. Kaname stopped drinking water after that incident. Then why was Kaname acting that way?' Zero glared at the bathroom door before he left the room. 'I'ms going to talk to Aido or someone about this. Maybe they would know why he was acting so weird.' He thought as he walked toward where everyone was rehearsing their lines for the play.

"Aido? Kain? Sara?" Zero called out as he walked into the forest. He heard a rustling in the bush behind him and turned around. His eyes widened as a silver haired man in his early twenties walked out..

"How have you been brother?" Niro smiled.

"Better now that I'm not living with you or our parents." Zero stated with venom in his voice.

"I'm sad to here it. I head that your sharing a room with another guy…"

"That is none of your business…besides it's a school. They wouldn't put me in the same room as a girl." Zero glared at Niro never looking away.

"Well Zero…A couple days ago was your eighteenth birthday was it not?" Niro stated knowingly.

"What of it?" Zero's glare intensified. Niro was getting tired of this meaningless little chat.

"It's about time I test out the last experimet don't you think?" Niro smirked as Zero's face paled considerably. "Oh don't worry dear brother…I'm not going to rape you. Why would I if the baby could end up being a still birth or have side effects due to insist. Nope I'll just make sure you get laid. Besides your eighteen. Isn't it about time to loose some of that…stress?" With that said Niro nodded and some men jumped out from behind Zero. Zero tried to run but was caught by the bigger, bulkier men.

'Oh God! I'm going to get raped!' Zero thoght. Then he saw his brother walk up to him with a syringe. Niro plunged the syringe into his brothers arm as Ziro let out a muffled scream since one of the men had covered it. The last thing he saw was his brother smirking at him.

"Don't worry little brother… I made that especially for you. If your wondering what I injected into you…well lets just say your hand won't be much help. Sweet Dreams." Wth that said Zero had black out. When he had awoken he noticed that we was still in the forest. 'Weird…' he thought before getting up. Suddenly his whole body felt itchy and hot. He quickly made it back to the dorm and ran all the way to Kaname who was looking worried.

"Zero! There you are! Where were you? You missed class!" Kaname said angry and worried at the same time.

"I was looking for the others e-earlier when I saw…my brother." Zero said shifting from one foot to the other repeatedly.

"You saw your BROTHER! The one who-" Zero cut him off before he could continue.

"Yes that one. He injected something into me which knocked me out." Zero said not looking Kaname in the eye.

"What did he inject into you?" Kaname asked already imaging different ways to torture him. Yes Kaname was possisive over Zero. Who would blame him?

Zero cleared his throat trying to buy some extra time. "Well…supposedly it's like Viagra or something. He didn't say it but he did say that my hand ouldn't help and that I needed to get laid…I'm just glad he didn't have the men behind me rape me." Zero said finding the ceiling very interesting at the moment.

"So…your horny…" Kaname stated slowly. Making sure he had heard right. All he got from the other ws a slight nod of the head. Inner Kaname was doing a victory dance.

"So…you came here to ask me to help you…am I correct?" He asked receiving a bright blush and slighter nod than the last.

TBC 

**(A/N: Aren't I mean. XD Next chapter will diffanately have a Lemon. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and tell me what you thoung of this chapter.)**


	11. Sorry Everone

**I'm so sorry everyone. My teachers decided to load me with projects so I won't be able to update for a while. I think the soonest might be three weeks. Maybe I'll be lucky and I'll be able to get them finished sooner. Sorry again. **


End file.
